Amor Monocromático
by Skipper Ronaldo
Summary: Bajo la luz de la Luna, Skipper le demuestra a su amada lo que siente por ella, desde ese momento, las noches del Lider nunca volvieron ha ser como antes. :33 Lean si les da curiosidad...Mini fic,


**Gracias por entrar y leer mi segundo Fic de Los Pinguinos de Madagascar, aqui quise hacer algo que valla mas del Romance, no piensen que soy un pervertido, solo dije: ¿Por que no?, espero y les guste. Nota: Aqui agregare un OC mio, Se llama Mariana y es de la misma estatura de Skipper, es delgada y tiene ojos marrones. Bueno pues...lean!**

* * *

><p>Skipper y Mariana se encontraban en un muelle, era una noche muy hermosa, abundaban centenares de estrellas cubriendo el cielo, ambos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro sobre la calida y suave arena, solo estaban observando la luna que estaba justo enmedio de ellos, se podia alcanzar a ver el reflejo de esta sobre el mar, era muy hipnotizante y romantico, el capitan estaba muy feliz al lado de su amada, sentirla al lado suyo, sentir que tenia compañia, estaban muy alegres, solo sonreian, lo curioso es que Mariana no sabe que Skipper esta enamorado de ella, aquella mañana la habia invitado a un cita que resulto bastante bien luego de aquella gran cena, Skipper improviso y la invito a ese muelle donde ellos estan justo ahora. Skipper deseaba con toda su alma decirle lo que sentia por ella desde que llego al Zoologico 2 dias antes, mirarla a los ojos y tomarla por la cintura, pegarla a su cuerpo y decirle: ¡Te amo!, pero el lider estaba esperando el momento indicado para poder darle a conocer ese sentimiento, que tras reflexionar varios minutos decidio que ese era ahora, no hacia falta pensarlo dos veces por que: "La luna, bajo las estrellas, en un muelle, solos y juntos", no podia dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Ambos solo veian hacia enfrente, hacia donde supuestamente terminaba el oceano, observaban como la marea se alejaba y se acercaba cada vez mas a la playa, se podia escuchar el sonido de las olas con una claridad indescriptible, era bastante bueno alejarse de la ciudad de vez en cuando, estar lejos de todo y de todos, nada que los pudiera interrumpir, la playa estaba vacia, solo dos siluetas de blanco y negro se encontraban en aquella litoral de arena humeda, se veian varias conchas regadas por todo el sitio, lo unico que iluminaba el lugar era la brisa blanca de la Luna, podria decirse que era una noche irremplasable. Nunca imaginaron los que estaban apunto de pasar...Juntos!<p>

Despues de varios momentos, Skipper miro a Mariana que estaba sentada con las aletas recargadas hacia atras mirando aquel reflejo de la Luna en el oceano, el capitan observaba el hermoso perfil de su rostro medio iluminado por la luz de dicha Luna, ella sonreia, Skipper solo dirigio la mirada al suelo arenoso y dijo:

-¿Mariana?-Dijo el Lider, Mariana miro hacia el y logro notar que Skipper tenia la mirada fija en la arena y dijo:

-¿Si?...¿Skipper?-Le contesto amablemente, el lider solo regreso la mirada hacia ella y la vio a los ojos:

-Quiero decirte que...eres muy hermosa-Dijo el capitan, Mariana se sonrojo un poco, luego hecho una risita:

-Ou, bueno...gracias, tu tambien eres muy lindo, ademas guapo...-Le contesto con un tono muy suave y bonito a Skipper, este tambien se sonrojo un poco.-Solo tengo una pregunta...-

-Bien, Te escucho..-Le contesto amablemente el lider.

-¿Por que me haz tratado...tan bien...este último par de dias?-Dijo Mariana mientras retiraba las aletas de atras suyo y se acomodaba como cualquiera se sentaria normalmente, Skipper hizo lo mismo y ambos quedaron frente a frente:

-Pues por que...eres una señorita, mis padres me educaron para ser caballeroso con las mujeres, ademas, creo que esa es la forma de tratar a una pinguinita tan hermosa y bella como tu...-Le explico Skipper, Mariana se sonrojo aun mas y giro la cabeza hacia abajo para que Skipper no la viera llorar, pero no funciono, por que el logro ver una lagrima caer hacia la arena, cuando el vio esto, tomo su rostro por debajo del pico de esta con una de sus aletas y lo levanto:

-¿Por que lloras?- Pregunto Skipper preocupado.-¿Acaso dije algo malo?-

-NO!...no no...es solo que...snif...nadie me habia tratado tan...bien en toda mi vida, encerio, te lo agradesc...- Mariana no termino su oración, sintio que algo la tomaba por el pico y estaba en lo correcto, Skipper tapo el pico de mariana con una de sus aletas, ella abrio totalmente los ojos y miro la supuesta aleta, ella se tenso un poco:

-Escuchame (Skipper acerca su rostro al de Mariana)...no es bueno que te acuerdes de esas cosas...todo eso ya paso, yo siempre te protegere y estare aqui contigo, no dejare que nada te pase, (Skipper toma la aleta de Mariana y la toca suavemente), siempre contaras conmigo para lo que sea, aqui estoy para consolarte y protegerte...-Le dijo el lider, de pronto las lagrimas de Mariana comenzaron a brotar lentamente, y sus ojos estaban muy humedos, ella trataba de no hacerlo notar pero era imposible, Skipper con su otra aleta comenzo a tocar la suave mejilla de Mariana delicada y lentamente, ella solo se dejaba acariciar por el lider, sin pensarlo, Mariana con una de sus aletas tomo el cuello de Skipper y comenzo a rozarlo y con la otra tambien empezo a rozar su mejilla lentamente como lo estaba haciendo skipper con ella, se quedaron asi por varios segundos, mirandose repetidamente los ojos y el pico, como si se fueran a besar:

(Nota del autor: Si no es molestia me gustaria que escucharan esta cancion: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = - o 2 1 F L R A t t w Quitenle los espacios, ahora si continuen)

-Eres...hermosa, tu rostro es...simplemente perfecto...tus ojos...tus mejillas...-Le decia skipper a Mariana en un tono seductor y muy placentero, Mariana solo lo veia a los ojos y ademas disfrutaba de todo lo que le decia Skipper, lo cual insitaba a ella a hacer algo.- Eres tan bella...podira decirlo mil veces, hermosa y radiante, tus ojos marrones, tu hermoso cuerp...-Sin previo aviso, Mariana tomo con las dos aletas el cuello de skipper y lo beso!, fue un beso largo, como de 15 segundos, Skipper se quedo sorprendido y al instante se sonrojo y miro a los ojos de Mariana que estaban cerrados por estar besando al Capitan, ella se acomodo un poco para besarlo mejor, al cabo de unos instantes, Mariana abrio los ojos de par en par y se alejo rapidamente del lider, rompiendo asi el calido beso:

-Oh Dios!, Yo...no...aaammm...ayy no...que hice?...yo no quise...(Mariana se levanta muy apenada)...por favor...disculpame, lo hice sin pensar...por favor...disculpame...lo lamento...cometi un grave error, perdoname.- Ella se tomo de la cabeza diciendo: ¿Qe he hecho?, Skipper solo bajo la mirada por unos segundos, al parecer no estaba enojado o sorprendido, luego la subio mirando a Mariana que todavia seguia lamentando, lentamente se puso de pie y tomo por la aleta a Mariana, la jalo hacia el, Skipper la tomo por la cintura con una aleta y con la otra del cuello y la beso nuevamente, como el soñaba, la beso apasionadamente, Mariana solo cerro los ojos y con sus aletas empezo a tocar el pecho del lider con mucha candencidad, por fin se estaban demostrando lo que sentia por el otro, Skipper solo rozaba su aleta por la espalda de Mariana, de arriba abajo la tocaba y la acariciaba, Mariana tomo con las dos aletas el cuello de Skipper para poder besarlo con mas comodidad, Skipper envolvio con sus aletas a Mariana por los costados y se recosto sobre ella, Mariana solo se dejaba llevar, ella haria lo que la situacion demande, sus plumas se alborotaban cada vez mas por las caricias que se daban, Skipper continuaba besandola, Mariana solo rozaba la espalda del lider con sus delicadas aletas, comenzo a tocarlo lentamente en las patas, por un momento Skipper dejo de besarla para gemir un poco, se sentia bastante bien que Mariana hiciera eso. Pero luego de unos momentos, Skipper se separo de ella, puso las aletas a los costados de donde ella estaba acostada y le pregunto:

-Se me olvido decirte algo...-Dijo un poco agotado el capitan.

-Ok..dime?-Le respondio mariana.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Le contesto el lider.

-Pienso que como estamos ahorita mas lo que esta apunto de pasar...creo que ya sabes la respuesta-Le dijo Mariana.

-Aun asi...respondeme-Dijo Skipper.

-Si, quiero ser tu novia-Le respondio la hembra, Skipper sonrio, Mariana hizo lo mismo...ella envolvio sus aletas alrededor de el lider y comenzo a besarlo nuevamente. Lo mas hermoso era que La Luna era un perfecto fondo para aquella situación romantica.

Ellos nunca se imaginaban lo que vivirian juntos aquella noche, lo unico que pueden recordar es que la pasaron tan bien demostrandose lo que sentian por el otro de una manera muy candente, que el tiempo se habia detenido y que quedaron sin aliento, desde ese momento las noches de Skipper...nunca volvieron a ser las mismas de antes...

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Espero y les haya gustado, como dije: No soy un pervertido, esta idea la tenia desde hace mucho y pues ya queria quitarmela de la cabeza. Hasta la proxima.<strong>


End file.
